The Way You Are: Crushed
by corneroffandom
Summary: After Rusev beats him down brutally on Raw, Dolph Ziggler's real agenda is revealed.


Zack Ryder is sitting backstage, paying little attention to the monitor as he listens to Mojo Rawley ramble on about all of the chicks he'd seen at the club, and how he wishes Zack was with him to play wingman and on and on and on... He's distracted from his tag partner's hyped speil when Dolph claps him on the arm, leaning over to kiss him quickly. "We're going to the ring," he tells him. "Be back soon."

"Uh, yeah, sure, bro," he says, blinking as Dolph and Lana leave to confront Rusev in the ring once more. Things are still awkward, tense, but Zack tries to understand, especially after the inclusion of Summer to this mess. Looks away whenever Dolph kisses Lana, and tries not to hold it against either of them- it's an act, it means nothing, both had insisted it time and again to him, and he struggles to believe it, no matter how it feels like a punch to the gut whenever he sees it.

His only relief is that Rusev is still on crutches, in a walking boot, and can't really do much to Dolph just yet. But when he heals... Zack shakes his head, a hand ghosting against his recently recovered rotator cuff absently as he gets up and walks over to the monitor to watch, Mojo's loud voice still coming from the phone at a million miles an hour, not dissauded at all by Zack's lack of interest. Whatever the other man's saying, he doesn't notice as Dolph and Lana once more kiss- Zack looking away, then back in time to see Rusev kick Dolph sharply in the face with his boot.

He gapes on in horror as the crutch dents against Dolph's back, Rusev tearing at his boot while Lana scrambles over to Dolph. Summer attacks her, sends her out of the ring, then stands in the corner and watches as Rusev continues to attack Dolph, barely flinching when Dolph tries to fight free. "No, no, no-" Zack starts to repeat, horrified as Rusev plants the remaining crutch against Dolph's throat and slams the other end against the mat, effectively downing the Show Off. Medics appear almost immediately, everyone aware of how serious a throat injury could be, but Rusev isn't done, continuing to slam the crutch against Dolph's body.

Zack's numb, not even caring that he's dropped his phone to the floor, walking numbly out of the locker room and towards where they're bringing Dolph through on a stretcher. He's pale and still, strapped down to keep him from hurting himself, and it hurts to look at him. Lana is stumbling after the stretcher, looking washed out and as terrified as Zack feels. "What'd they say?" he asks her faintly, but she shakes her head.

"I do not... do not understand, the American terminology..." She's crying so hard that he can barely understand her.

Hesitating long enough to pat her on the arm, he brushes past her and joins the stretcher, resting a hand on Dolph's arm before looking around at the EMTs. "What's going on? Is... is he going to be ok?"

"We're not sure, we're going to transport him to the hospital so they can run tests, but his breathing isn't hindered, and that's a good sign. It could just be a bruised larynx, but we want to make sure," a woman tells him.

He relaxes ever so slightly upon hearing that Dolph's breathing is unhindered before turning to look back at Lana. "Hey, is it ok if we go with him?" He walks over to Lana and leads her over to the group of EMTs, frowning at how hard she's shaking against the crook of his arm. "Please? We'll stay out of the way... I promise."

There's some hesitation but they clearly want to get Dolph checked out as quickly as possible, so they agree. Lana wedges in a corner of the ambulance while Zack sits next to Dolph and holds his hand, wishing that he could talk to him, see his blue eyes, but he's still out, and there's so much noise and voices, that Zack can barely think of anything to say.

When they finally arrive at the hospital, things move fast and Lana and Zack are both left behind in the waiting room as nurses take over and push Dolph into an exam room, staring at each other helplessly before he moves to get cups of water for them both, not even considering attempting the sludge they try to pass off as coffee here. She thanks him quietly and they move to sit in neighboring chairs, Lana picking at the paper rim of her cup as Zack absently taps his heels against his chair legs.

How much time passes before they're allowed to sit with Dolph while he waits to be moved to a more permanent room, neither are sure, but it's almost 10 PM when Zack actually looks up at a clock. Lana kicks her heels off and curls up in a chair while Zack stands by the bed, brushing his fingers through Dolph's hair. He looks a little better, his skin color almost normal. Bruises are already forming around his throat and chest, back and arms, marking each strike of the crutch on his flesh, and Zack grits his teeth. He leans over and kisses Dolph's parted lips, needing to do something to calm down. "I love you, bro," he whispers to him before settling in a chair and taking Dolph's hand, lightly rubbing his knuckles.

Lana's dozing off fitfully when a nurse comes in. "X-rays show that nothing's broken, he's suffering from a bruised trachea and will be sore for awhile. But we want to keep him for observation for a while longer, so we're going to move him to a permanent room and perhaps, if everything's ok, release him tomorrow." She hesitates, looking from Lana to Zack. "We're putting him in a private room since he's a WWE competitor. If you want to stay the night, we can bring a cot into his room."

Zack stares down at Dolph, overwhelmed by the relief that, first, Dolph will be fine, and second, he won't have to leave him. "Yes, thank you," he tells the woman quietly. She checks Dolph's vitals and nods before bustling out once more. Zack smiles wearily and sits on the bed next to Dolph. "Hear that, bro? You're going to be just fine." He leans closer and brushes his fingers through Dolph's hair, careful not to jostle him too much. "I'd tell you to wake up, but I know you need sleep... so there's no hurry. Just soon, yeah?"

Lana, having woke up when the nurse entered, watches them wistfully. "You really love him, don't you?"

Zack glances over at her. "Pretty much from the moment we first met," he admits quietly, squeezing Dolph's hand. Neither of them move until it's time for Dolph to be transported to a different floor to spend the night. They follow quietly, Zack holding the door open for Lana as she stumbles in sleepily.

While the nurses settle Dolph, re-attaching machines and whatever else to him, Zack guides Lana over to the waiting cot, watching as she settles in, curls around the thin hospital pillow. She's asleep within minutes and Zack releases a breath before turning back to Dolph, taking his place by his side, his fingers fitting perfectly around Dolph's as he listens to him breathe, each inhale and exhale overwhelmingly beautiful to him right now.

His eyes are red, gritty, and all around aching, when he feels pressure against his fingers and Dolph's breathing changes a little. He looks up in time to see Dolph blink a couple of times and leans forward. "Hey, hey, bro." He rests a hand on top of Dolph's head and beams down at him when their eyes lock. "Well, it's about time."

Dolph opens his mouth, as if about to say something, before grimacing painfully and looking around desperately. "No, no, you're ok. Look at me," Zack whispers to him. "You're gonna be fine, it's just a bruised trachea and other minor stuff from the crutch shots... but they want you to take it easy for awhile. Means you won't be able to talk as much for awhile." He grins down at him before the emotions he'd been fighting get the better of him and he looks away, wiping his eyes. "Sorry, bro, just..." Clearing his throat, he turns back to face him. "You kinda scared me." He cups Dolph's face and sighs, shaking his head. "Didn't you learn from me not to piss Rusev off? Huh?"

"You... look like crap," Dolph whispers, each word hurting him, but refusing not to say them as Zack presses his forehead to his so he can hear him easier. "What time... is it?"

"I think it's about 3, bro." Dolph's eyes trail around the room once more and Zack guesses who he's looking for. "Don't worry about Lana, she's behind me. Fast asleep on a cot the hospital provided us. She's fine."

"You... need to sleep, too," Dolph mumbles. Zack's about to refute this, not wanting to sleep and miss something, Dolph's condition worsening, or his breathing sounding weird- a quick search on his phone had told him the main concern with bruised tracheas is the windpipe closing due to swelling- but Dolph scoots over stubbornly, holding an arm out towards Zack. "Get in here, kid."

He's bruised, he's beat up, and attached to machines monitoring his heart rate and oxygen levels, among other things, but he's still worried about Zack. The broski releases a weak breath before obliging him, sinking into the rough mattress and resting his head on Dolph's shoulder. "This alright?"

"Perfect," Dolph sighs, stroking a hand down Zack's back for a few moments before his energy fails him and he drifts back asleep, Zack watching him with a bittersweet, affectionate look on his face before settling back down and finally giving in to some badly needed rest himself.

-x

Dolph wakes up the next morning to find Lana sitting on the cot, staring at her feet. "Hey," he says faintly, smirking a little as she jumps up and walks over to him. "How are you?"

She winces and shrugs. "I'm not the one who was attacked so viciously," she says, her accent thickening as he watches her. Tears well up in her eyes and he looks panicked as she grips his hands. "I'm so sorry," she chokes out. "I shouldn't have gotten you involved in this, I've caused you so many problems- with Zack, and now Rusev wants to kill you, and... it's all my fault. You're a kind man, and you and Zack truly love each other, and I feel like... such a ... such a homewrecker now!" He stares at her for a moment before barking out a sharp laugh. She looks offended, then confused. "Is that the wrong word?"

"No, I think it's... the right word, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have laughed," he says, finding it fractionally easy to speak in the light of day, his hand going to his throat. His voice still sounds like glass on gravel, though. "You're not a homewrecker. I explained it... to Zack, he knows we're just doing this to mess with Rusev... Don't worry about it." Glancing around the room, he looks up at her. "Speaking of my better half, where is he?"

"I believe he's calling in to see if he's needed for Main Event tonight or if he can stay here with us," she says quietly.

"Right," Dolph murmurs. They sit quietly for a few moments before Dolph finds her hand and squeezes it. "Listen to me, this wasn't your fault... None of it." She stares at him, her eyes widening as he smiles mirthlessly. "You know, everything I've been through, all of the helpless times in my career- the concussions... the numerous injuries and just plainly being fired thanks to Authority..." He closes his eyes and sighs. "Nothing hurt as much as seeing Zack fighting to come back from his rotator cuff injury, and not knowing if he'd be able to without needing some pretty risky surgery."

Seeing that she looks pained and guilty at this, he shakes his head. "I don't blame you for that, not anymore. It was Rusev, he... took it too far, like he always takes it too far. I was busy with the Authority, and then being fired... then Sheamus... and I thought saving Zack from Sheamus would help ease my guilt of not being able to do... more for him while he was injured, but in the back of my mind... all I could think of was what I'd do to Rusev if I could get my hands on him... Then you came to me, and you kissed me, and it all suddenly clicked with me. I could turn my focus from everything else... I could antagonize him by being with you, and I could face him and finally pay him back... for hurting Zack and making his future so uncertain for all of those months." His voice is weakening, his eyes are drifting in memories and she's staring at him, not that surprised that there was more behind his motivation when they'd first started spending time together.

"It caused Zack _more_ pain, so it was a pretty poor plan from the start," Dolph breathes out. "But it was the only thing I could think of... after months of stewing on what I'd like to do to him." He stares up at her. "Bet you think I deserve this now, for using you, and for hurting Zack, and for being a selfish ass... I can't really argue it."

She grimaces. "You admitted to using me already, so it's not that much of a surprise..." Her eyes soften as a small smile flits across her face. "However, I much prefer this reason for your actions. It's almost... sweet, as you Americans would say." She sighs and leans over, kissing him on the cheek. "I'll see you soon."

When she turns to leave with nothing else said, he gapes after her, uncertain over what just happened... until he sees Zack in the doorway, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest. "... Shit."

Zack doesn't say anything, slowly unfolding himself from the panel and walking over to the bed, sitting down on the mattress next to Dolph. "All of that true, bro?" he asks, picking at the fraying sheets. "All of this with Lana, it was really because of me? You wanted to pay Rusev back for hurting me back last winter?" Dolph nods slowly and Zack sighs. "That's some slow burn, bro." Letting go of the sheets, he inches his hand down the bed until he finds Dolph's, tugging it up and resting it in his lap, lacing their fingers together. "You thought since he almost took my career from me, you'd take his woman from him, huh?"

"When you say it like that, it doesn't ... make much sense," Dolph admits, his eyes locked on their fingers while Zack rubs his knuckles soothingly. "But it was all I could think of. Lana came to me and opportunity struck. It wasn't the wisest course of action, in a lot of ways... but in my mind, I was doing the right thing... I wanted him to hurt like you hurt."

"Mission accomplished, I think, bro," Zack murmurs.

"Except that what I did made you hurt even more, because you didn't know... why I was suddenly so interested in Lana, and I am really sorry for that, kid," Dolph breathes. "Now you have to deal with all of this..." He stares down at his bruised, battered body and grimaces.

"Hey, you were by my side whenever you could be while I rehabbed my arm. This is no big deal," Zack tells him, cupping his jaw gently and making Dolph look at him. "I'd much rather all of this than another concussion."

Dolph nods. "Yeah, me too, kid."

Zack wraps his free arm around Dolph and holds him, stroking his hair and feeling as he starts to doze once more. Smiling faintly, he kisses the top of Dolph's head before murmuring, "Get some rest, bro. I'm not booked for Main Event, and a nurse told me they're planning on releasing you this afternoon... so we'll go home to the LI, and maybe when you're a little better, we'll spend time on the beach."

Dolph hums and nuzzles into him, sinking further into darkness. "Sounds nice."

Zack grins as his voice fades into a sleepy mumble. "Yes, it does, bro."


End file.
